One New Kingdom, One New War
by NightRrain
Summary: A new Kingdom has been found, and was ordered as the 8th kingdom. When a war breaks out, is up to Katsa and Po to stop it, as well as their new friend Nights, who is against her father's war. Nights, even though belongs in 8th kingdom, will fight along Katsa to kill her own father if she has too to stop the war. What will happen with the Trio's Friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished reading Graceling, and it was an amazing book! I can't wait till I buy Bitterblue and Fire. Anyhow, of course I had my imgainations while reading the story, and decided to write a fanfic about it! The fanfic will start where Graceling ended, and I hope you guys love it! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Katsa and Po didn't leave for their castle that quickly, as new problems rised with Bitterblue a Queen when she was still a child, and another Kingdom found just right of Monsea, named Galden, ruled by Furn, atleast that's what a traveler said as he explored the Monsea mountains, and stumbled into Galden city on the other side. He explained that Furn was a good king, who helped him and let him stay in his castle to explain more about the seven kingdoms. The traveler also noticed he had a daughter, who was Graced as she had one blue eye, and one black eye. He didn't mention what her Grace was, as she was a silent, and obedient as she stood and sat by her father all the times. Katsa however, didn't trust Furn, as what happened with Leck. Bitterblue however, was also scraed if the king had the same Grace as Leck, but was excited when a new kingdom was found. Bitterblue asked Katsa and Po to come with her, and talk to King Furn. Katsa and Po agreed, and off they rode into the mountains and found the road the previous traveler had made.

"Bitterblue, how will you handle this situation?" Po asked her.

"I was thinking of asking him, if he wants to join us and become the 8th Kingdom." Bitterblue replied.

"Think it will be that easy?" Katsa said.

"You don't trust him, Katsa?" Po asked her.

Katsa snorted. "After what happened with Leck, I can trust no king anymore. It just blows away my trust even more when he has Graced daughter." She replied.

"Yes, but the traveler said he didn't know her Grace as she was a calm girl." Bitterblue said.

"I don't care if she is even a baby. She makes move toward us with her Grace, and I will kill her." Katsa said.

After the disscusion, the trio and the guards stayed silent for the rest of the trip. The trip only lasted three days, as the mountian was not high, and it was summer with longer days, meaning longer rides. As they descened the mountian, they found that the traveler was not wrong. The city was big, and beautiful at that. Far away in the distance, they spotted the castle, glimmering in the sun with all its glory. The traveler did not lie as well, as he said the castle was so big, it could have been seen from all the way to Sunder, if the mountiains were not blocking the castle. This made Katsa even more angrier and did not trust the King already. As they crossed the city, Po was surprised to see the city were kind, as they did not stare at them, and greeted them instead. Katsa, still didn't trust anyone. She kept her eyes and senses sharp, for anything that might happen. They soon reached the castle, and it seemed even bigger than far away. As they entered the court, they noticed it was beautifully designed. Fruit trees, roses, flower beds with all different colors of flowers planted, and animials roamed the court. The court floor was made of simple stone, which added to the castle's elegance. A huge water fountion was in the middle, spilling it's water in all directions. Guards from the caslte, took thier horses to the stable as soon as they dismounted, and another gaurd showed them into the entrance of the castle. A young servant girl took over, as she led Bitterblue, Po, Katsa, and their gaurds into the throne room. Katsa kept her hand close to her dagger on her belt, and kept her senses high. Even as amazing the castle was from the inside, buring thousands of torches which illuminated the castle beautifully from the inside, she did not trust anyone. Th servant opened big woden doors, and Bitterblue and Po gasped at the throne's rooom beauty. It shimmered in gold walls, and family painting hung from every wall. And a girl, a girl no more than 16, sitting in the throne chair with her legs resting on the handle, and her back on the other handle. She had dark black hiar, as dark as the night, and was dressed in a dark blue tunic, and black trousers with black boots that came up to her knees. She twisted her head, and looked at the visitors with boredom written all over her face.

"M'lady, this is the Queen and her friends from the seven kingdoms the travler told us about." The young servant said.

The girl in the throne chair nodded. "Very well, you may go. Don't forget to tell my father about this." She replied.

"Yes, M'am." The servant said, closed the doors and left. Now, it was just Bitterblue, Katsa, Po, and their gaurds in the room with this girl. Bitterblue was the first to break the silence.

"You are Furn's daghter, are you not?" She asked.

"Yes, and you are Queen Bitterblue, Queen of Monsea." The girl replied.

Katsa saw Po shift uneasily on his feet. _What's wrong Po?_ Po leaned in closer to Katsa, and whispered in her ear. "She has no thoughts at all, not even when she thinks about me. I can't hear anything she thinks about me when she is thinking about me!" He said. _Could her Grace be to block out Mind Readers?_ "Perhaps." Po said. They returned her attention back to Bitterblue and the girl.

"Tell me, what is your Grace?" Bitterblue asked. She, Katsa, and Po waited for her awnser. But the girl never answered. Instead, the girl flipped around in the chair, and sat normally, resting her ams on the arm chairs.

"I don't know myself." She said, "I'm very talented with weapons, any weapons including a single pebble. I can throw a pebble to a geese and kill it intsantly. I say I have Grace for weilding weapons correctly, but my father says its a Killing Grace. The traveler said that Lady Katsa had the same Grace as me?"

"My Grace is not Killing, it's survival." Katsa replied angrily.

The girl nodded her head. "Better than Killing." She said.

"Why does your father say you have a Killing Grace?" Po asked her.

"When I was little, about four, I killed my mother on accident when we were playing a game. When was I six, I killed my older brother again on accident when we were wrestling around. I broke his neck. My mother, by hitting her on the head to hard, and she never woke up from her sleep." The girl replied.

"That is just...unbelievable!" Po said.

The girl nodded. "Reason why I don't have any friends. My father keeps me away from people as much as he can, for afraid of killing them." She said. "By the the way, my name is Nights. We can talk to each other, but never be close enough to touch hands." Nights said.

katsa now felt bad for the girl, as she understood too when she didn't know her own Grace. She wondered if she can help Nights control her Grace, so she may make friends and be around people again. "Do you know how to control your Grace?" Katsa asked her.

Nights nodded her head. "I do, for the most part. I'm very calm, allowing me to be more careful around people. Its just when I get excited, that I can't control my Grace and forget that I can be rough in games to the point of killing." She replied.

The doors opened behind them, and turned to look at at tall man who entered. He looked just like nights, But his eyes were green. He looked happily at the trio, and extaned his arms awide. "Hello there Queen Bitterblue! Welcome to our Galden kingdom! Stay as long as you want, and make yourself at home!" He boomed. He walked over to Nights, who stood quickly from the chair and stood beside it instead. The king threw himself in the cahir with a sigh, and folded his hands on his lap. "I am King Furn, and this is my lovely and dangerous Princess Nights! Now, what can I do for you?" He said finally. Kasta relaxed, and looked toward Bitterblue.

"We came to ask if you would like to joing our seven kingdoms, and become the 8th kingdom?" Bitterblue asked. Katsa was surprised by the strict nad serious voive Bitterblue had. King Furn smiled, and rubbed his chin with his cheek, smiling.

"Perhaps...what do you think daughter?" He said, looking at Nights.

"It wouldn't hurt us, now would it? Plus, we can trade for different things they have, and have a happier city." Nights said.

"Yes, of course! And find you a nice Prince who will marry you!" He said, and boomed out laughter. "Then the Prince will have to keep you caged all the time!"

"Not even, as I will be smart enough to break out of the cage." Nights replied, smirking. She loved how her father could make her smile with his jokes about her Grace.

"Very well! We Will become the 8th kingdom!" He boomed happily, and called for his advisor.

* * *

**Comment and tell me how it's going! (:**


	2. A War

That night Bitterblue, Katsa, and Po stayed to have dinner and to finish the arrangements on the new Kingdom. King Furn sat at the head of the table, with Bitterblue on his left, and Nights down four seats on his right. Po and Katsa sat on the side beside Bitterblue four sits down too, where Nights sat alone on her side. King Furn and Bitterblue were discussing the arrangements on making paths through the mountians, so travelers can use. Katsa and Po were quiet, but Nights saw that once in a while, Katsa and Po would nod their heads as if they were talking but weren't. Nights looked closer at Po, seeing that he was looking down at his food, but his eyes held no...interest. Nights knew then that he was blind, and the only way he could get around so easily was having a useful grace. Nights tilted her head to the side, chewing and thinking on something.

She swallowed her food and spoke. "How did you become blind, if you don't mind me asking."

Katsa and Po both looked at her suprised. Nights tilted her head back to normal, and looked at them. "It's none of your concerns." Katsa said a bit angryly.

"I was born blind, not much to it." Po said.

Nights looked down at her food, picking at a vegetable. "You'er lieing." She said.

Katsa was starting to get bad vibes from this girl, and her hand slowly slipped down to her belt where her dagger rested. "I'm not lieing." Po said, trying to sound convincing.

"You'er lieing again." She said. Katsa's hand closed around her dagger, and at the same time Nights stood up.

"If you minded me asking, you should have said so." She said and looked at Katsa, "and I'm not going to get killed just by wanting to knowing something. Exucse me, I must go." She said, and left. Her father barely noticed her, as he was to excited about becoming the 8th Kingdom.

Katsa's hand uncurled from around her dagger, and looked at Po. "How did she know you were lieing? What did you hear in her thoughts?"

Po Looked at Katsa. "I can't hear anything of what she thinks about me! It's like she closes her mind!" Po replied.

"I don't trust her, let alone this King." Katsa said, glaring to King Furn out of the corner of her eye.

Po shook his head. "No, he has good intentions. Nights, is the only one that we have to be careful around. She can tell when someone lies."

"I don't know, but I think we should go find out more about Nights. As kindly as the traveler spoke about her, it doesn't seem so now in person." Katsa said.

Po shook his head agreeing. "Yes, should we go now or some other time?"

"Now." Katsa said and stood up. Bitterblue and King Furn looked at them both. "Excuse us, but we must go tend to our horses to see they are well." Katsa said.

King Furn shook his head. "Go on! Find a Gaurd and tell him to show you to the stables!" He said happily.

Po and Kasta rushed out of the dinning room and headed to the castle's court yard. They searched the court, to find any sign of Nights, but there was nothing. For Katsa atleast, until Po rushed to her side. He explained that she was hiding in a tree, just ten feet away from them. As they walked closer to the tree that Po pointed out, a sofgt voice spoke out from the branches shadows. "Did you know, my brother had the same grace as you, Po?"

"And would be that grace?" Po replied.

"Sensing things that know one else can. Though, my brother wasn't advanced to reading other people minds, just sensing things I couldn't sense." The voice said.

"How exactly do you know all of this, when we have told you nothing yet about our selfs?" Katsa said a bit angry.

"I am very observant of my surroundings and people I do not know. Yet though, just by studying them I know everything about them before they tell me a single thing of them. I know that Lady Katsa as a tendacy of an anger issue with the smallest of things, as a wildcat. Po is none other than a cocky prince, but of course Katsa has changed that about him. And now, I know both of you are surprised, but Katsa is a bit angry with me." Nights said, sitting on a branch where the moonlight shone on her.

"But, how? It's impossible to know things about a person without having a grace like mine or mind reading!" Po said.

Nights shook her head. "No, I can read and hear the heart with my hearing, as well as know and see things of people's intentions." She said.

"Read hearts?" Katsa said.

"Oh yes, and Po can do it as well. Its just knowing the heart's beats, as knowing your own. That's how I can tell when someone is lieing to me." Nights replied, picking at the bark with her finger nail.

"How exaclty?" Po asked, now interested.

Nights looked at him, into his empty eyes. "Beats; when they are slow, and clam, the person it telling the truth. When there are fast and excited, they are lieing. Though its not easy the first time, as the heart can be deciving." She said.

"Can I ask you something; why can't I hear your thoughts?" Po asked her.

Nights looked at him. "I...have no thoughts. What's there to think about, when there is nothing?" Nights replied.

Po made a cofused face, as well as Katsa. "But...that doesn't make sense! A human will think of something, even when there is nothing to think about!" Katsa said.

"Not me." Nights replied simply. She then turned and looked at them with such focus, even Po could feel her stare on him. "I want all of you to leave, tonight. I don't want none of you to die, or Bitterblue. Leave!" Nights said, whispereing to them.

Katsa's stare hardened on her. She knew she couldn't trust her, or King Furn. She pointed her dagger once more at her, angrily staring at her. Nights jumped a few a branches down, and looked at Po only. _Listen Po, my father is a horrible man! He only wants power, and is determied to use me to get it! He led your traveler into our kingdom, to gain access to your Kigndoms! He will start a war, and I'm sure is planning to kill Biiterblue tonight to start the war! I want you all to be_ safe_ and leave; prepare for war becuase he will not stop until he his ruling all Seven Kingdoms! I want nothing to do with this, but say nothing to Katsa or Bitterblue until I tell you there will be war! I will do as much as I can to prevent this, but leace for tonight! Please, just trust me on this! _Po nodded after his shock, and pulled Katsa away with him into the castle to look for Bitterblue.

Nights stood on the branch, few tears trailing down her cheeks. "I will not let my father ruin another Kingdom or my life again..." She whispered to herself, and looked towards the moon.

"You promised you would be with me to the end, mother. I hope through war, you are beside me to give me strength and to avenge you and my brother. I promise..."

* * *

**Comment and tell me how's it going! If you want a longer chapter for the next chapter, tell me also so I may think more ideas! (:**


	3. Messanger Bird

Nights had run into the castle as well, where she saw her father sitting on his throne chair, a servant giving him grapes in the mouth. He looked at her, and smiled. "Daughter, so gald to see you! Are you ready to become the 8th Kingdom's Princess?" He said.

Nights nodded, uncaring. "Where are our guests?" She asked him instead.

The srevant popped a graped into his mouth. "Mmmhm, you see. Funny thing is that they wanted lave! How silly is that of them to be doing?" He said.

Nights started to get worried. He hadn't thrown then in the dungeon, had he? "Have they left then?"

"Oh great mountians no! I did not let them! As good King, I will serve them better than any other guests!" He said, and snatched and vine of grapes out of the servant's hand and stuufed it into his mouth. Nights made a slight disgusted face.

Nights nodded her. "Though, those two gracelings did seem suspious, so I sent them down to the dungeon."

Nights head snapped to look at him. "What did you do? How dare you!" She screamed at him.

The kings smirked at her. "Have you gotten attached them, daughter?"

"No, but what you did was not right! I want them released and sent back to their Kingdom!" Nights demanded.

The king shrugged his shoulders. "If you want that then, you go down there and do it yourself." He said, and turned his attention back to the servant who was feeding him more grapes.

Nights back away, and ran own to the dungeons. As she went down the stairs, she could here Katsa arguing with the gaurd. Nights ran to their cell, and looked at the Gaurd. "Release them this instant!" Nights said. The gaurd nodded and unlocked the cell. Po and Katsa followed Nights upstairs, and to Bitterblue's room.

"How did your father went from a kind man to a horrible man?" Po asked on the way.

"I told you, he only wants power!" Nights replied, knocking on Bitterblue's room door onve they got there.

Bitterblue opened the door. "What is-" She didn't get to finish as Po pulled her out of the room, and gragged her down the stairs and to the stables with them. Bittreblue made small atempts to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. Once they got into the stables, Bitterblue looked at Po angrily.

"Cousin, what is the meaning of this?" She said.

"Bitterblue, I need to speak with you." Nights said. Po agreed and went to sadle up their horses while Katsa went to wake up their gaurds.

"Biiterblue, my father has no intention of becoming the 8tyh kingdom." Nights siad.

"What? Are you mad? He is more than happy to become the 8th kingdom!" Bitterblue said.

Nights shook her head. "No, he is more than happy to rule over all the Seven Kingdoms." She said.

"What? But her just-"

"Whatever he said, he lied to you!" Nights said.

Bitterblue gasped, and jumped back away from her, hurting Nights feelings a bit. "Then you are with him, aren't you!" Bitterblue said.

Nights shoook her head sadly. "Not this time, not ever again. Leave today, as he is starting to prepare a war, and you must prepare yourself. Gather your best army around you, as well as talented and useful gracelings." She said.

Bitterblue looked at her in shock and disbelief. "He has done this before?" She asked.

"Yes, many. But when the city runs out of goods, he looks for another Kingdom to destroy. Your Seven Kigndoms to him, are pure blocks of gold, millions of blocks." Nights replied.

Bitterblue was a nervous wreck, walking back and foruth on the dirt floor. "How? Why would he do this?" She asked mostly to herself.

"He is a person who wants power and more power!" Nights said, and looked out the stables doors. "I suggest you leave soon Queen Bitterblue. He will waste no time wondering where you are."

Bitterblue looked at her, and walks towards her. "Promise me you won't let him start a war between our Kingdoms!" She said.

Nights shook her head. "No, I can't promise you. But I will promise to help you win the war, and if I can, stop it as well."

Bitterblue looked down at the floor, and back up at her. "How will I know when he shall come?"

Nights looked at her, thinking for a moment. "I'll go myself to warn, or send something...strange."

"Strange?" Asked Po.

"Strange." Nights said smiling.

Katsa bursted in through the stable doors with their guards behind her. All of them mounted their horses, and rode out. Not one said their farewells to Nights, but she didn't care right now as they were leaving to safety. She walked out of the stables, closing the doors behind her. She walked back into the castle, quietly as she did not want to see her father. She went up to her room, and retired for the night. In the morning, a servant had woken her up for breakfest. For a while her and her father ate breakfest quietly, ignoring each other, utnil her father cleaned his mouth with his cloth napkin and looked at her.

"Do you know what is strange, daughter?" He asked.

Nights looked up from her bread to him. "What's strange, father?" She replied.

He sighed and leaned back on the chair, rubbing his black beard with one hand and looking up at the celing. "Everytime one of our guests who owns a kigndom that we will take over, they dissapear the next day. Not only that, but when we attack, they also seem to have been prepared for our attack!" He said.

Nights broke a piece off of her bread and popped it into her mouth. "Maybe they have a mind reader that we do not know about. Who knows?" She said.

"You know." He replied, looking at her.

Nights swallowed her bread. "What do I know?" She asked.

Her father slammed his fist on the table angrily; rattling the table and its platters along with the servants standing on the side. Nights though, stayed still and calm, boredom written all over her face.

"Don't play with me! You know very well! Don't take me for a fool!" He screamed at her.

Nights was used to his screamings, and they may have scared her once when she was little, but they were nothing to her but bird shrieks. She looked back down at her platter. "I am done with your foolishness, father. Don't you think you have enough power already? I will not fight or do your deeds for this war. And, yes, I did warn every single kingdom about your plan, including Bitterblue's Kingdom." She said, closing her eyes.

Her father stood up from the table, making the table jump and knock off some it's platters to the floor. "You have done we wrong, daughter. You have ruined our chance of having the most powerful kingdom in the land! Don't you want to be a Queen of an amazing kingdom as such!" He yelled at her.

"No, I don't even want to be Queen." Nights replied, still not looking at her.

"Just like your mother, pathetic and useless! Your brother would have done so much better than you, if it wasn't for that plague that took him! And what does life leave me? A useless daughter who does not even want to be royal!" He said, walking towards her.

Nights stood up, making him stop in his tracks. He knew better than to be close to a person graced with Killing. "If I am so useless, why don't find another wife that will stand you, and have a daughter or son with her!" Nights replied angrily.

"I would, I would do such a thing for the love of great seas! If it only wasn't for you to be taking the next throne! If I could just kill you-"

"I would love to see you try to kill me, father. Infact, I should kill you. I don't know how I spent so many years supporting you, and only finding out now what was wrong!" Nights replied.

King Furn raised his hand, and pointed it at her. "I want you in your room for the rest of the time until the war is over. I will have my best gaurds to make sure you don't leave to warn your 'friends'."

"You honestly think you can keep me trapped in there for such a time? You must be dreaming!" She said.

Her father walked over to her, and got in her face. "I want you no where near my council room, let alone my study room. You will stay clear, or risk getting killed." He said, and walked past her angrily.

Nights scoffed to herself. There is no one or anything to stop her from doing such things. She turnned on her heel, and walked out of the castle. She had to find a way to get some infromation to Bitterblue without her father seeing that she is missing. A brillant idea popped into her head, from last time she went to the village. She had seen this trevaler selling these birds that can send messages to other people miles away, and it the only shot Nights had. As soon as she walked into the into the village, she spotted the man selling ths birds. She walked up to him, and she stood and bowed before her.

"What can I help the young Princess with today?" He asked.

"I need a bird to send messages of mine over those moutains." Nights said.

"Oh, well," He said grabbing a gray and black bird of the perch, "this Rock Falcon will do quite nicely!" He said.

Nights nodded, and handed him a pouch full of gold coins. The man smiled, and gave her a thick brown gloce to wear, where he perched the Falcon on her arm. He gave her specific instructions on how to take care of the bird, and with that she was gone. Determined to know if it was true, she tied a small note around its foot, and sent the bird flying in the directions of the mountians. She pulled off the glove and hung it on one of the hook inside the stables, and walked out.


End file.
